


Whatever Will Be

by Greens



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unknown accident that Donner feels responsible for, Zoe dreams of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/gifts).



> Vicky Ocean, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this:)

“How is she?” Donner walked slowly into the infirmary. Everything about the place irked him. It smelled differently than the rest of the ship, it had a different feel. Just being there made Donner’s stomach turn. And, if there was blood involved, which at this point there did happen to be, it made things that much worse.

 

The blood this time was covering Donner’s hands, his uniform front and sleeves. He ran his hand over his face, the still wet crimson smearing subtly over his cheeks.  Donner knew however, that without a doubt, the fluid on him was not his own and it took everything he had to keep from getting sick.

 

“She lost a lot of blood,” Evram spoke softly, monitoring the beeping machines. “But she will pull through.”

 

Donner let out a deep sigh of relief. He felt responsible, like this accident, or whatever it was, was somehow his fault. Donner had been distracted. He wasn’t paying attention and when his back was turned is when it happened, whatever _it_ was.

 

He heard a scream and by the time he turned back around, he saw Zoe lying on the ground, covered in blood.

 

“What the hell happened?!” Ted demanded, finally making his way in.

 

Donner knew Ted well enough to know that the tone of his voice was not one of anger, but of concern. Donner spoke softly.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know?!”

 

“I don’t know!” Donner’s voice was louder now, more shaken. He paused for a moment and then began again, calmer. “I turned my back from one minute… and then this.”

 

“She’s been stabilized.” Evram stood back from them. “She’s going to be OK. But for now, she needs to rest.”

 

“Then that’s what we’re going to give her.” Ted said, starting to usher the remainder of the crew from the room, mostly with success. Donner stood unmoving. Ted stared at the other man and without saying a word; he knew that Donner wasn’t going anywhere.

 

>>>>>> 

 

It was a distant sound, one that she had clearly heard before that caused Zoe to stir. It was a sound that asked for help, one that cried out and pleaded for someone, anyone to come to its aid. It was helpless. Zoe swung her feet over the side of the bed, paused momentarily and then slowly stood with a yawn, gathering her footing.

 

Zoe’s bare feet padded across the floor. Her eyes barely were open, knowing the path and her final destination instinctively. The sound continued, getting louder and louder as she approached it and then suddenly, without warning, it stopped.

 

Zoe stopped as well. She stopped moving, practically stopped breathing. That had never happened before. Never had the sound just stopped, not even once. Zoe was wide awake now, her slow moving stroll, had become a jog and then a sprint. She weaved down the corridor and hung a sharp right, coming to a sudden stop.  She breathed a deep sigh of relief, steadying herself in the door way.

 

Donner was sitting there, back to the door, humming softly. The cause of the distress calls laying fast asleep in his arms. She dare not move or threaten waking the sleeping child, her child, _their_ child. She only stood at the door, smiling softly and wondering what she had done to deserve to be this happy. How had she managed to have all she ever truly wanted right there mere feet from her. It surely must have been a dream.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Monitors beeped ferociously. Bits and bobs, moved along, each doing there designated job. The infirmary, still, was completely unbearable. Zoe’s eyes twitched and she let out a tiny moan. She tried to sit up, but was hit with an excruciating pain. 

 

“No, don’t,” The voice was soft, yet strangely comforting and familiar. “Don’t.”

 

She could feel a slight and gentle pressure surround her fingers and she didn’t have to look down to know that her hand was being held. Such a small gesture went so far in making her feel better while she, at the same time, felt as if she had been run over by an eighteen wheeler which had in turn, backed over her a second time.

 

“What happened?” Zoe asked her eyes heavy and still adjusting to the light. She saw the silhouette in front of her and knew exactly who it was. “Donner?”

 

“It’s… don’t worry about that now,” Donner did not want to tell her that he had no idea himself.  Eventually he would have to, but now was not the time.  “Doc says you need to rest.”

 

Zoe lay back deeper into her pillow with a heavy sigh. Her eyes finally came into focus and she was able to let them settle on Donner’s face. She was met with dry dark crimson. “My God…” she said, trying to sit again in agony. “What happened to you?”

 

“Nothing,” he replied, easing her back down. “Don’t worry about me.” He absently brushed at his own face in hopes of erasing the very memory.

 

“But…”

 

“Forget about me.” Donner insisted. “You just… just… lay back and try not to move. You’re gonna be OK.”

 

Zoe watched him momentarily, remaining silent as he did the same. It was as if he was there protecting her. His just being there calmed Zoe, practically lulled her.

 

“I had this dream,” Zoe finally broke her silence, unsure why she was even bringing it up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Zoe wondered if she should stop speaking. Would he laugh at her? Would he be embarrassed or even upset? They had, after all shared something before leaving for Venus, something Zoe looked back at with mixed emotions.

 

“Yeah it was… it was nice.” She smiled softly.

 

“That’s good.”

 

They dropped into silence again and Zoe’s eyes grew heavy. As her eyes slowly fell closed, the question of what happened that day, or even how it happened disappeared from her mind.  She would soon be off in her own mind again with her dreams and it didn’t matter. Just as she went out, Zoe could still feel Donner’s hand holding hers, telling her everything was going to be OK.

 

The End


End file.
